Artemis
by esmeraldaannabethrose
Summary: this is the second story to Silver and is alot better and longer than the first one. Warning: does contain sexual comments and getting drunk. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Greetings from a goddess

It had been a good month since the manticore incident and Es had locked herself in her new room. No one went in and no one came out.

Chiron called together all the demigods and the creatures living on the site.

"Due to resent events, the gods have decided to forget about the wedding laws and you are now free to love who you want."

Looks of happiness spread across the faces of Percy, Hazel and especially Piper's. Everyone was so happy; apart from Will. Will really liked Es however; she was his cousin and shouldn't exist.

"Everything exists, you just don't realise it." Will turned around to see a twelve year old girl in hunter's clothes with auburn hair and silver eyes.

"Artemis..." Everyone stopped and turned to see Artemis. Chiron pulled himself out of his chair and into his centaur form. He trotted over and kneeled down in front of Artemis.

"Artemis, Goddess of the moon and hunt, what brings you here?" Chiron raised and looked at Artemis.

"I am here to discuss the current situation about my daughter." Everyone listened to Artemis' words.

"Es' full name is Esmeralda Lupus Rosa. She is at critical stage in her growing up." Everyone thought about Es' full name. Jason realised it was a mixture of Spanish and Latin. Clarisse was the first to speak.

"What do you mean by a critical stage?"

"She is changing." Will was really concern about Es. She was so new yet so different and strange. Will plucked up the courage and asked;

"How is she changing?"

"I am becoming one with my wolf." Everyone turned around to see Es standing behind them. She had changed clothes and was now wearing a grey top and tight leather jacket which matched her leather trousers. On her feet was a pair of grey sneakers. She wore a loose belt which had all her fighting knives. Her hair hanged down her back and had been cut to a smaller length. Her eyes were now blue, however, she had a silver glow around her and her scars were extremely obvious.

"Es?" asked a really concerned Will.

"Call me Esmeralda." No-one had ever called Es by her first name since the beginning. However, Hazel felt it was her duty as an impossible child to be friends with Esmeralda. Hazel stepped forward and a ruby appeared above her head. However, it was in the shape of a paw.

"Looks like I have a gem buddy." Esmeralda held out her hand and a paw-shaped emerald appeared. Hazel smiled at the gem and hers floated into her hands and vanished.

"Hello Esmeralda."

"Hello Artemis." Esmeralda walked towards Artemis and kneeled in front of her. Artemis motioned for her to stand and Esmeralda got up. The glow around Es began to fade and Artemis smiled at how well Es was handling her wolf. Artemis hugged her daughter and ran off into the woods. Es turned around to see everyone staring at her.

"I know I'm pretty, but there's no need to stare." Everybody started to laugh about Esmeralda's stupid comment, even Chiron laughed.

"How can you be so happy when you are changing so massively?" Hazel asked through her giggles.

Es replied, "It's easy to see light in a dark room." There was a moment of silent however Chiron broke by saying,

"How about all of you go back to your activities?" Everyone began heading off in different directions. Esmeralda thought about going to find Nicky when she noticed something shining up in the tree. A sun nymph.

She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a long golden dress that draped over the branch. Es notice the nymph was staring at something. Es followed her gaze, her eyes laid upon the 6'1" son of Hermes. Luke. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like Will, however his angular face made him irresistible. No wonder that nymph liked him.

"Sadie."

Es turned around to see the tree nymph, Lauren, standing to her right.

"The nymph in the tree is called Sadie and she is in love with Luke. Although, they haven't put the label on it... yet."

Sadie must have been staring at Luke for hours because as soon as she closed her eyes then opened them he was gone. She felt a warm presence behind her.

"You look cute in that dress."

Sadie heard the sweet voice of Luke being whispered into her ear.

"If you think this is cute then you'll like this."

A ray of sun shone down on Sadie's dress and it slowly began to shorten until it was just above the knee.

"Now that's just being cheeky."

Sadie lent over the edge and shouted at Lauren.

"Cover please?" which was replied by Lauren shouting back;

"No way!" However, she gave up and used her powers to move the tree so that Sadie and Luke were completely out of sight. Soon came the sound of childish squeals and laughter. Lauren left Es standing there and went into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Moonlight crush

Es was about to walk into the woods when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to see a boy at 5'9 just an inch smaller than Es. He had black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black short sleeve tee top and black training short.

"Hi, I'm Nico. Son of Hades."

"Cool." Nico gave Esmeralda a faint smile and Es snickered.

"What?"

"I never thought a son of Hades could be shy. I always thought they were the troublesome type." Es smiled and Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, if you want trouble then how about we sneak out tonight and go to this special spot in the woods where you can see the moon?" Es nodded and smiled at the sweet boy in front of her.

Will watched as Nico flirted with his cousin which he didn't like it. He feared that he couldn't get to know Es as much as he wished he could. Will decide to go back to training on a dummy and forget about what he saw.

That night will everyone slept Nico meet Es on the edge of the woods. Being the son of Hades, Nico was able to create a safe path for them to walk on. All the monsters in the woods stayed back however Nico figured that Esmeralda could hold them back.

Nico led Esmeralda to a clearing at the south of the training camp; which was a hill overlooking the whole site.

"Where are we?" Esmeralda asked Nic, knowing it was a stupid question however still asked.

"This is view point hill." Es stared out over the woods and saw her new home. There was a rustling behind them and Nicky faded into the clearing. She was wearing a long silver dress with sequins sown on in a swirly pattern. Her hair was brushed over one shoulder and seemed to stay perfectly in place.

"Esmeralda, this is the most beautiful moon nymph around..."

"Nicky." Nicky began to blush and Esmeralda walked over and gave her a friendly hug.

"I guess you've already met?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Nico."

"Hey Nicky." There was a moment of silence before Nico's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text he got.

"I have to go. Will you be able to back it back by yourself?" Esmeralda nodded and Nico ran into the darkness. As so as Nico was out of sight, Es turned to Nicky and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"You fancy Nico, don't you?" Nicky nodded her head and began to blush even more. Es smiled and began walking back to camp. She then stopped and turned around.

"Coming?" Nicky jogged over to Esmeralda's side and together they walked back to camp.

"So how long have you fancied Nico for?"

"A year."

"A year?" A shocked look spread across Esmeralda's face. "And you have done nothing. Nicky just ask him out. He'll defiantly into you." Nicky shook her head.

"I don't have time to date. What about you? Any crushes you have?"

"One."

"Who. Who!"

"Will Solace, but before you say anything we are technically related."

"How?"

"I may have Artemis' DNA however I wasn't born I was created."

"Is that so?" Nicky and Esmeralda exited the woods to find Chiron waiting for them. He seemed to have heard their whole conversation; which scared Esmeralda.

"Would you like to explain more, Esmeralda? As you teacher and current guardian it is my responsibility to look after you." Es nodded and waved goodbye to Nicky.

Nicky stood and watched her best friend leave her to face Chiron and tell him the true. Nicky used have fading power to completely disappear into the blackness. She walked around for a while still invisible when she felt a cold presence behind her. There he was, Nico. He was petting a hell hound; Mrs O'Leary. Nicky wished she could fade out of invisibility and talk to him, but she couldn't. Nicky's main task was to patrol the woods for new creatures that could create a threat.

Nico stopped petting Mrs O'Leary and turned around. There was nothing there, however something was there.

"Nicky?" He knew the nymph could fade into nothing however he could always sense her. He waited for a well, however nothing changed. Mrs O'Leary began poking his leg and he resumed petting her.

"I know you want attention, but Nicky means the world to me. I want to spend the most time I can with her."

"Oh Nico..." Nico turned around once again, he defiantly sensed Nicky that time. Nico's phone buzzed.

"Looks like I have to go. See you later." Nico gave Mrs O'Leary one last hug then lefted the woods.

Nicky continued her scanning of the woods and found nothing out of the ordinary. She decided to go to her room, which was up in a tree. Her room was simple; it contained a double bed and a wardrobe. The only other piece of furniture in her room was a desk full of her drawings. She collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep, dreaming about Nico.


End file.
